epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelinBlack424/My YouTube Channel is now One Year Old...
My Channel is Growing up so fast *Sheds a tear*. My YouTube Channel's Birthday is on November 12th, 2012. EpicPonyDrawings had just turned a year old. And to celebrate this little fun note, I decided that I want to share a small story with you guys of how I first created my channel in the first place. I was inspired to create my YouTube channel by a famous How-To-Draw Artist on YouTube named Mark Crilley. In my art class, on the same day of my Channels creation, we had gone over creating self portraits. My art teacher began going over drawing a Human realistic Eye, so she looked up Mark Crilley on her projector and played his drawing video. I followed the video during art, and than drew a perfect eye on my paper. After that day, I also needed to go to the dentist to get fillings and Laughing Gas (Yay!). It was my first time getting them, so I was of course, very scared. I cried, yes, but even before the fear, I decided to think of 'What if I made a YouTube channel that teaches people to draw... Ponies?'. I sat and thought about it the entire car ride, and than finally. I decided that I should name it EpicPonyDrawings, to make people laugh (I kept thinking EpicPonyDrawings would be a stupid and plain name and that's why I would choose it, to cause a laugh). Finally, when the appointment ended, and my face was numb, I came home and decided that I should make a YouTube channel. This was the first time I've ever made a connection to the social part of the internet for two years ever since my previous internet troubles. Overnight, on my way to bed, I created my YouTube channel on my phone, creating a Google Account so that I could make it, and I named it EpicPonyDrawings... Than, I made my very first ever drawing video. Me drawing Marisa. (If you will notice the Sticker tattoos next to me in the video, those are my reward stickers I got after the fillings at the dentist were done :) I began uploading the video overnight. When I woke up, it was uploaded, but the unfortunate thing was that my first ever comment was a Hate comment, from a troll. The good thing was, I didn;t look until after I came home from school, and saw two bronies defending my video, telling the troll to back off. That was when I was from than on, happy to create drawing videos, because I knew I had amazing subscribers who would defend me and help me whenever I'm stuck. My channel helped me and my self esteem, and it makes me very proud of myself, and my great friends I've made. EpicPonyDrawings gained 635 subscribers, over 1,000 views, and up to 50 likes on some of the videos. I thank you all, for everything. <3 Category:Blog posts